


Hostage

by HashtagThePanda



Series: 50 Days of Teen Wolf [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hostage Situations, Hostage Stiles, hostage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 11:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HashtagThePanda/pseuds/HashtagThePanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate takes Stiles hostage to get to Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hostage

It had felt like days since Stiles had seen the light of day. The room that he was in was dark with no windows – he didn't know if it was day or night outside. His wrists were bound together and he could feel the smallest trickle of blood run down his face from a cut higher up on his face. 

"Where is he?" came a female voice from somewhere towards the doorway of the room. Kate had an evil look in her eyes as she turned on the floodlights, making the teen blink.

"Keep me hostage all you want. You'll have to get through me before you find him."


End file.
